


Hold What's Close to Your Heart

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, I couldn't think of a good title so sorry if it's cringe, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, just a lot of softness tbh, made with a lot of self-indulgence and yearning, they are adorable your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: It's taken a while but finally, George flies out to Florida to meet Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799110
Comments: 22
Kudos: 446





	Hold What's Close to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more cute shit I wrote bc I yearn, and please take this because I feel I'm not being a good author because I haven't been able to write stuff this past month. I blame it on the medicine I have to take because turns out the sciatic nerve pain I've been having is because I have two herniated discs in my back that are pressing on a handful of nerves and the medicine is supposed to help with the pain...
> 
> ANYWAYS enough of that I really hope you guys enjoy this

As soon as he’d seen it on the news, he was desperately running to his computer, fumbling with the mouse and keyboard to bring up discord and to press the call button on a certain icon.

“Please be awake, _please be awake_ ,” he mumbled to himself as his computer played the familiar ringtone, and his face lit up with excited glee when the call was picked up.

“Hey,” George greeted casually, sounding wide awake despite it almost being midnight where he lived.

“George!” Dream greeted back, leaning over his desk to speak into his mic. “ _George_!”

George began to laugh lightly at Dream’s excitement. “What are you so excited about, Clay?”

“The travel ban’s lifted!” he shouted into his mic, bouncing on his feet. “They lifted the travel ban! You can finally come to Florida!”

“What?!” George yelled back, his voice filled with happiness. “Oh my god! Wh-” he broke off with a giddy laugh, “Should I buy a ticket?! Like, right now?!”

“Yes!” George started to laugh again, and Dream joined in with his own giggles, and within the next minute they were screaming out cheers, a single plane ticket purchased, eyes misting with relief and hearts pounding in excitement.

It was finally time.

* * *

George had enough nervous energy as he sat in his seat to power a small city, his leg immediately bouncing in anticipation and impatience, wishing the next nine hours would flash by in the blink of an eye.

And luckily, with the help of a music playlist suggested by Dream and the absence of fussy children, George was able to sleep through most of the plane’s trip, waking up with an hour left until they landed, which caused his heart rate to rise and his leg to bounce faster, nervous and excited and **_ready_**.

And if he spent the last twenty minutes of the flight chewing on his thumb and staring at the selfies he’d saved to his phone of Dream, nobody was around to judge him for it.

* * *

George ignored the way the humidity dropped on him like a weighted blanket and made him breathless as he stepped off the plane and into the terminal, his mind more focussed on texting a certain someone he’d landed and grabbing his luggage, grinning when his phone started to vibrate violently in his hands with the incoming of excited texts.

‘ _I’ll be waiting just outside of the baggage claim_ ,’ was one of the texts, and George felt like he was about to collapse.

This was finally happening. They were finally meeting, in person.

It took a few minutes for George to find the baggage claim, and took even longer for him to find his luggage and haul it off the conveyor belt, but he thought to himself that luckily it didn’t take too long.

And as he thought that, turning away from the baggage claim, he spotted him.

Him…

George’s mind could only repeat the word as his walking paused for a moment, his brain trying to comprehend that what’s happening around him is indeed real, in front of him standing Dream, staring at his phone with an impatient frown. 

“Clay!” George called stunned, and watched as Dream lifted his head in surprise, before a look of pure euphoria overtook his face, and his hand fumbled to pocket his phone at the same time the handle of George’s luggage fell from his hand, and they all but ran towards each other, meeting by Dream barrelling into George’s chest with enough force to almost knock him back, the two of them enveloping each other in a bone-crushing hug, burying their faces into the other’s neck.

George felt Dream’s body tremble, and heard him begin to sob quietly into the crook of his neck, George not too far behind him as his eyes stung painfully with the obvious sign that he was about to start crying, and he let himself cry, unable to handle the emotions he was being slammed with, feeling a hand rub slow circles into back.

“You’re here,” George heard Dream announce quietly, and another soft sob overtook him. George held tighter to Dream in response.

“I’m here.” His voice was shaky, but his reply still was audible. He felt Dream inhale deeply, and felt him begin to push back, signalling the end of their hug. Slowly, they let go of the hug, their hands lingering to hold each other’s arms.

“You’re here,” Dream repeated as a whisper, letting go of one of George’s arms to wipe away a stray tear from his face, George leaning into the touch and smiling.

“You’re beautiful,” George whispered back, finding his partner beautiful despite the fact his eyes were red and glassy with the obvious sign of crying.

Dream opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when a woman stole their attention by approaching them with George’s luggage, asking if it was his. Laughing in embarrassment, George thanked the woman and grabbed it from her hand, turning back to Dream when she walked away.

Unspeaking, they began to walk to the front of the airport to leave, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

“I thought I was supposed to be the clingy one,” Dream casually commented from where they were tangled together on his couch, deciding to just relax for a while after getting home so George wouldn’t suffer from the effects of jetlag later on. George hummed from where he was glued to Dream’s side, and rested his head on his shoulder.

“It’s not a competition,” he mumbled, beginning to feel sleepy.

“I know.”

“Then why’re you comparing?”

“Because I can.”

Dream waited for a reply, but when he heard a quiet snore, he realized that George had dozed off, and only brought George closer to his body, sighing heavily in content, feeling warm, safe, and happy.

* * *

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

George smiled gently from around the bite of pizza he just took, his heart melting into a soft puddle. “I know.”

“What? Are you not gonna say it back?” Dream teased, his face scrunching playfully. The television in front of them flashed in an array of colors, lighting up his face since the room’s lights were never turned on when they walked inside.

George placed his pizza onto his plate and moved it to the coffee table in front of them. “No, I’m not going to say it back.” Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dream’s, the two of them relishing the moment.

And if Dream’s plate of pizza slid off his lap and onto the carpet, neither of them noticed until a couple minutes later when they stopped getting lost in each other’s eyes.

* * *

“Hey, Clay.”

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

Dream rolled over in his bed to face George, who was sharing the bed with him, and scoffed lightly. “Now you say it.”

“What? Not going to say it back?” George joked, mirroring their conversation from earlier.

Dream huffed in amusement, and leaned forward, pressing a chaste and gentle kiss on his partner’s face. “I love you too,” he whispered, before relaxing back into his previous position, George smiling softly and cuddling closer, both of them being lulled to sleep by each other’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ily guys!


End file.
